INked
INked, are a professional wrestling tag team, consisting of real-life best friends Keri Cruz and Greg Ramirez. They are best known for their time in CWF and WFOW from 2005 until 2010. Background Keri and Greg grew up together as best friends due to their mothers friendships. Keri moved with his mom to Brazil in 1993. In 2003 they moved back to California and Greg and Keri's friendship continued where it left off. Both were wrestling fans and figured why not go in together. CFW (2005-2006) In 2005 Keri and Greg began to train with CFW. They made their debut on the May 4th Episode of CFW. Keri and Greg quickly became a factor in the tag team division with multiple wins over the more experienced teams. At CFW's last PPV "Boiling Point" Greg and Keri now named "INked" would go on to win the titles from Mike Carter & Jet Adkins. Their celebration would be short lived as two weeks later CFW went on to merge with WFW and become the WFOW. WFOW (2006-2008) After the merge Greg and Keri were stripped of the titles but given a guaranteed title shot at the first PPV of the , Valet of INked]]newly joined promotions. INked participated in the "Russian Roulette Tag Team Opener" at WFOW's first ppv "WFW Revenge" on August 10. INked would win the tournament to win the titles just to lose them to The Kings court the following night. Keri's real life girlfriend Chanel started managing INked the same night. At the September PPV "Bad Blood" Chanel teamed with INked when they took on The Kings Cort in a 6 man Mixed tag team match for the WFOW Tag Team Titles. With outside help Chanel got the pin fall win over Bleed Nee leading to her team wining The Tag Team Titles. making his way to the ring]] (2008-2009) The team kept the titles up on till Chanel unexpectedly asked for her release in June 2008. INked would lose the titles to The Dudes on the August 1rst episode of WFOW. Keri and Greg split with both finding success as singles competitors. Keri began to feud with WFOW US champ Andrew Cage. At WFOW's yearly PPV "WFW's Revenge" Keri won the US Championship in controversial fashion as Cage's hands were on the ropes. Cage would get his rematch against Keri after tagging with him versus The Kings Court. Keri would defend the title for another month before dropping it due to injury. (2009-2010) On January 8 INked returned to compete as last min entrants in the Russian Roulette Tag team battle Royal for the recently evacuated tag team titles. Greg and Keri out lasted every team to win the titles for the second time. Greg and Keri would continue to hold the titles until their shcking release following an altercation backstage with commissioner Jocker . GZWA (2013-) It was comferrmed that both Greg & Keri had signed contracts with GZWA and were both slated to debut during its Riot Control PPV. On May 14 INked made their official debut for GZWA. Keri came out at #3 while Greg came out at #5. Greg and Keri would team together during the match. Following a well placed Low Blow on Genesis by Chanel Rodriguez, Greg and Keri hit their "Pop Lock & Drop it" Finisher laying him out. Greg would get laid out from a steel chair shot from Laura Jackson. As Keri snatches the chair away Laura quickly counters by super kicking the chair into Keri's face then clotheslines him over the top rope eliminating him. Greg would follow soon after however, charging at Laura who would pull the rope down behind her last minute sending Greg out the ring eliminating him in the process. INKedi along with Chanel would make their Primetime debuts on the June 16th episode of primetime. Keri and Greg would face off versus "Sly" Clyde Cooper & "High Flying Extremist" The Enigma. Keri and Greg would on to win what was a very even fast paced match following a Raided (Bicycle Yakuza Kick (Cruz) / Springboard 450 Splash (Ramirez) on Cooper. Personal life Keri ang Greg grew up together as their mms were best friends. When Keri and his mother moved back to the states, they lived with Greg and his family for two years. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Raided ''(Bicycle Yakuza Kick (Cruz) / Springboard 450 Splash (Ramirez) **'Murda-ville Suite' (Bicycle Yakuza Kick (Cruz) / Russian Legsweep (Ramirez) **'Pop Lock & Drop it' (Slap (Chanel) / Running Big Boot (Ramirez) /(Bicycle Yakuza Kick (Cruz) *'Signature Moves' **Tagger (Double Neckbreaker) **Spin Cycle (Simultaneous fist drop (Ramirez) / Standing somersault senton (Cruz) combination) **Double Arm Drag **Simultaneous Roundhouse Kick **Simultaneous Elbow Smashes **Double DDT **Double Clothesline **Double Running Bulldog **Double Elbow Drop **Aided Leg Drop **Double Facebuster *'Nicknames': **Bruh Theme Songs *"Mama Said Knock You Out" - LL Cool J (CFW-WFOW) (2005-2008) *"Papercut" - Linkin Park (WFOW) (2007-2010) *Papercut" - Linkin Park (GZWA) (2013-) Championships and Accomplishments *'CWF' **CFW Tag Team Championship 1x *'WFOW' **WFOW US Championship 1x (Keri) **WFOW Mr Money In The Bank 1x (Greg) **WFOW Tag Team Titles 3x **WFOW Women's Championship 2x (Chanel) Category:Tag Team Champions Category:Tag Teams Category:Stables Category:GZWA Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Tag teams